Our Trip To Nowhere
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: Oneshot. LEMON [AkuRoku]


_Where...Am I?_

A loud knocking vibrated in the blonde's ears, but he ignored it, lifting his head up and peering outside of a window, slightly alarmed to see how fast the train was passing the forest. Wait, TRAIN!?!?! Roxas sat up, his eyes wide, wondering why the HELL he was on a train...

_Oh yeah...Dammit..._

He was interrupted by the knocking, which was getting louder, accompanied by a voice. "Hello!?! Open the fucking door!"

"Ngh, shut the hell up, I'm coming!" Roxas groaned and opened the door to his compartment. He froze, his eyes resting on the sexiest redhead he's ever seen.

Said redhead seemed amused by the blonde's red face. "Oh? Like something you see Blondie?"

Roxas blinked and glared, his blush deepening.

"Don't call me that!" The taller man grinned and locked eyes with the blonde.

"Heh, your cute when your angry."

Roxas's eye twitched, yet his face only continued getting redder. Is it possible for eyes to be that green?

The other chuckled, sitting down leaning back as if he was the sexiest man alive, okay, maybe he was, but thats not the point! He was being an arrogant jerk!

"So, if not Blondie, then how about cutie? ...Nah, that's corny, Sexy blonde? Thats kind of like Blondie...What about-"

"ROXAS."

The redhead blinked. "Roxas? Thats not much of a sexy nickname..."

His eye twitched again.

"...Thats my REAL name."

"...oh."

He suddenly started snickering. Roxas blinked, his expression quickly changing from anger to to confusion.

"The hell's so funny!?!"

The taller of the two quieted down, sending a sexy smirk at the blonde.

"Aww, does Roxy wanna Rock my ass?"

Twitch...Twitch.

NO! Now was not the time to be thinking about this sexy redhead stranger and the things he'd like to do to that ass!

Smirking he leaned foreword, wrapping his arms around the still standing blonde's waist, cupping his left ass cheek. "Hmm, or, maybe I should rock yours..."

Roxas's face turned even redder and his jaw dropped.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?"

The blonde slapped him, causing the other to let go. Roxas tried backing up, but since there was barely any space behind him he tripped and landed hard on his seat.

Emerald green eyes stared at him in a state of shock, holding his cheek.

"What the hell was that for!?!?"

"What do you mean what was that for!?!?! You molested me!!"

"You were literally begging for it!"

"W-WHAT!?!? I WAS NO-MMFF!?!?!" Roxas couldn't finish his sentence, most likely because his tongue was preoccupied with the others.

He shoved the redhead off, his face possibly redder then the others hair.

"What the fucking hell!?!??"

He was replied with a smirk.

"You know you loved it."

"What the fuck!?! You don't just shove your tongue down someone's throat!!!"

The redhead rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"Psh, whatever Rox, I'm just gonna sit here, and wait."

"For what?"

The blonde glared, his eye twitching, that can't be healthy.

"For you to kiss me."

"...Kiss you...?" the blonde asked, baffled.

The redhead flashed him another sexy smirk. "Look Roxas, you want me."

"W-What you!??! I don't even know your name!!"

"Then why don't you come over here and find out?"

The other whispered huskily.

The blonde blushed, saying nothing...But slowly inching to the ever-smirking red-head.

Suddenly, the blonde paused. This is so stupid! I can't kiss a stranger!!

The tattooed man just continued smirking.

"Come on Rox, don't you want to know what my name is?"

"...Can't you just tell me your name?"

"Heh, where's the fun in that?"

"MUST YOU BE SO DIFFICULT!?!"

"Yes."

Roxas's electric blue eyes locked unto burning emerald orbs. Those eyes must have consumed him then, he felt his body moving on it's own accord completely out of his control. Barely realizing that he sat in the others lap, his senses dulled even more as their lips met in slow, cinnamon flavored kiss.

And before either of them noticed it, their soft, slow, and delicious kiss, turned into a furious make-out session, both frantic to taste each other, to feel each other. It was only when he felt the red-heads hand sliding down his pants and groping his ass, did the blonde realize why he kissed him in the first place...

But it didn't matter, this didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. He was just this guy's toy, and after this train ride, chances are Roxas would never see him again.

So it didn't matter.

It doesn't matter...

At least,

It didn't matter,

But when the other pulled his lips away, not from a lack of air but only to whisper these simple words. "...Axel...My name is Axel."

Thats when it mattered.

They both paused, staring into each others eyes for a moment, their breathing completely insync, until someone pressed 'play' again, and their lips caught each others in another heated kiss.

And as their tongues collided, and their fingers searched for any and all bare skin, Roxas realized something. There was a nice perk to knowing Axel's name, he finally had something to moan. It was better then crying out. "Oh yes! Mysterious Redhead! MORE!!"

So whenever Axel's wandering fingers pinched at his nipples, he knew just what to moan breathlessly.

Everything blurred, nothing registered in either boy's mind. Not the sun setting on the horizon, not the train, not the children crying a few rooms down. They were too busy being caught in the sticky web of their delirious pleasure.

Now, Roxas had done this before. He was not as innocent as his looks led others to believe. So when Axel, almost breathlessly, asked said blonde to drop himself down on his hips, Roxas eagerly complied, trying desperately not to scream in pure ecstasy as he rode the other's throbbing erection. Axel himself however, didn't give a fuck about how loud he was being or not.

Who cares what the other passengers think, right?

So long as Roxas kept moving, kept rolling those delicious hips of his everyone else could go fuck them-selfs. Axel was busy right now, and nothing would ruin this for him.

The redhead growled low in his throat. The blonde was moving too soft, too slow. Axel wanted to fix that issue, and so, gripping Roxas's hips non-too-softly, he thrust his own hips up,fully impaling his cock into the blonde. Roxas cried out, digging his nails into the other's shoulders while the redhead pumped vigorously in and out of his tight entrance.

Axel growled low in his throat as the blonde squirmed on top of him, trying to muffle his screams of pleasure. The redhead dug his fingernails into Roxas's hips. "Don't hold back."

The other whimpered helplessly. "A-ah g-g-gahhhddd...I-I don't want anyone to hea- Ahh! Right there! Axel!"

Roxas whimpered again, attempting to hold back his moans. Emerald eyes flashed with frustration, as Axel slowly pulled himself out of the teen, then slammed right back in, eliciting a delicious scream from the blonde.

"Much better." The redhead panted out, throwing the blonde unto his back on the seat, and thrusting into him more firmly. Roxas had long since given up trying to keep what they were doing a secret, cries of "Axel! Yes!! More! and Harder!!" escaped from his mouth at various high volumes.

Everything was getting hot, red took over both their vision as they cried out, almost in unison, Roxas cumming first, his seed splattered all over his own stomach as well as the red-heads. A few more mind numbing thrusts and Axel was spent, he collapsed onto the blonde, both were breathing very heavily. Outside the door they could hear a women shrieking.

"THE TRAIN SECURITY GUARD IS ON HIS WAY FAGOTS!! YOUR REALLY FUCKED NOW!!" She continued pounding on the door. "YOU HEAR ME!?!?" The lovers eyes widened.

"SHIT!"

They scrambled to clean up and get dressed, quickly fixing their hair and sitting across from each other.

"Here!" Whispered Roxas, tossing Axel a book as he took out his gameboy.

Axel leaned back into his seat, looking natural and reading the book, for extra precaution though, he sprayed some "Axe" into the room to cover up the scent of sex lingering in the air.

And apparently the security guards had keys to each box, soon the door slid open and the guard walked in, raising an eyebrow. A very disgruntled, heavy set women standing behind him, her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me sirs...Have you two by chance been engaging in...sexual...activities?"

Axel blinked raising an eyebrow, a very convincing innocent look on his face. "...Sexual...activities?"

The guard nodded. "This women complains of hearing...Noises...From your box."

Roxas blinked and cocked his head to the side innocently. "Noises? What kind of noises?"

The guard gulped. "Uh...Well...Moans and...stuff."

Roxas looked at Axel and blinked, then back at the guard. "Nope, we didn't hear anything."

"O-Oh, well then, Sorry to bug you!" The gaurd escorted the protesting women out and Roxas quickly locked the door behind them. Axel just chuckled.

"I wasn't expecting the guard to be an idiot, hell, my book was upside down."

The blonde couldn't help it, he grinned.

A few seconds later, a loud screeching noise was heard, the train was stopping.

Shining and playful emerald eyes locked with the blonde's once again. "So Roxas, what are you planning to do here in Twilight Town?"

He blushed. "Ah well...I really don't know...I kind of came here on a whim...Got nowhere to stay either."

Standing up and grabbing his things, Axel placed his arm around the others shoulders. "Whelp, thats no good. Your staying with me, Got it Memorized?"

Roxas said nothing, grabbing his things, he turned his head, looking over his shoulder, a grin on his lips. "Lead the way."

Grabbing the blonde's hand, the redhead smiled.

"Gladly."


End file.
